Baza
Inter-esperanto / Baza (Greg Hoover) 2003 Patro nia, kiu estas en la cxielo, ke via nomo estos sankta; ke via regno venos; ke via volo estos farita, kiel en la cxielo tiel ankaux sur la tero. Donu al ni hodiaux nia pano cxiutaga, kaj pardonu al ni niaj sxuldoj, kiel ni ankaux pardonas al niaj sxuldantoj, kaj ne kondukas ni en la tento, sed liberigas ni de la malbono. ---- Baza (alias "Inter-esperanto")--Que se nomina se mesme esser le lingua mundia le plus facile, es un simplification de Esperanto per Greg Hoover, le information hic infra es traducite ab le sito http://divinitychurch.tripod.com/ le qual presenta information in re un partito politic que se oppone al systeme bi-partisan del Statos Unite e vole unificar le independentes. Description: Baza es un simple, lingua international language con le sequente functiones: 1) Baza es un Lingua Auxiliar International usate como un lingua secunde, neutral pro le communication mundial. 2) Baza es anque congnoscite como Inter-esperanto, illo functiona como un simple e basic lingua que pote unir le communitates parlante Esperanto, Ido, Mondlango, e altere linguas auxiliar derivate de Esperanto. 3) Benque un lingua ipse, Baza anque pote servir como un lingua ponte, e pote adjutar in le acquisition de Esperanto traditional, Ido, Modlango, e altere linguas basate sur Esperanto. Baza deriva su vocabulario e grammatica ab le Esperanto traditional, ma comencia con le reduction radical del terminologia e le simplification del grammatica, facente lo plus universal que le altere systemas linguistic in le familia descendite ab le Esperanto. Quando uno apprende le cosas basic de Baza, uno pote communicar se con milliones de personas in tote le mundo, qui nunc comprende un lingua como Esperanto, Ido, etc. Ecce le Regulas Basic de Baza ("Inter-esperanto") 1) The personal pronouns shall be mi, vi, li, sxi, gxi, si, ni, ili, oni (I, you, he, she, it, self, we, they, one). Possessive pronouns are formed by adding a to these. 2) Simple questions (requiring ‘yes/no’ reponse) will be formed simply by adding “Jes” or “No” at the end of the sentense, and adding a question mark. “Vi amas mi, jes?” 3) The Suffix -n is not required to indicate which noun is the object of the verb. Rather, a word order sequence of Subject-Verb-Object will serve this function. However, well established words may retain the n in common usage, such as, “Bonon tagon”. 4) Plural forms of words will end in ‘j’. 5) The basic cardinal numerals (ala, “one, two, three, four”), which do not vary for case, are unu, du, tri, kvar, kvin, ses, sep, ok, naux, dek, cent, mil. 6) There is no indefinite article; there is only one definite article, “la”. 7) Adjectives are created by adding “a” to the root, and adverbs are created by adding “e” to the root word. These do not have to agree with the direct object. 8) Verb endings will be ‘as’ (present), ‘is’ (past), and ‘os’ (future). 9) Every word is spelled phonetically. 10) In linguistic philosophy, Baza is not so much concerned with addition as it is with subtraction. In Baza, vocabulary is intentionally reduced to certain core words. When communicating in Baza, one must submit to the discipline of using only the prescribed vocabulary to express communicative intent. In some languages, using many words is a sign of sophistication. In Baza, the reverse is true. ALPHABET A. B. C. C^. D. E. F. G. G^. H. H^. I. J. J^. K. L. M. N. O. P. R. S. S^. T. U. U(. V. Z. a. b. c. c^. d. e. f. g. g^. h. h^. i. j. j^. k. l. m. n. o. p. r. s. s^. t. u. u(. v. z. The consonants are pronounced similar to standard English. Exceptions are as follows: c ts as in dance. Pronounce the ‘t’ and then the ‘c’. c^ ch as in chop g 'hard' g as in go g^ 'soft' g as in George h^ ch in Scottish loch j y as in yam j^ is like s in pleasure s always like s in sip s^ sh as in shell u( w as in west Note: Preferably, the letter ‘r’ is not rolled in Baza. However, it may be lightly flapped, if desired. Combination sounds are as follows: aj like y in sky ej like ay in day oj like oy in boy uj like ouy in bouy, but as one syllable au( like ow in cow eu( say “eh” and “w” as one syllable Reference Information (for information only) Correlatives (Esperanto): ti- ki- i- cxi- neni- -a tia = that kind of tian = that kind of kia = what kind of kian = what kind of ia = some sort of ian = some sort of cxia = every kind of cxian = every kind of nenia = no such nenian = no such -al tial = therefore kial = why ial = for some reason cxial = for every reason nenial = for no reason -am tiam = then kiam = when iam = sometime cxiam = always neniam = never -e tie = there, in that place tien = there, to that place kie = where kien = where to ie = somewhere ien = somewhere cxie = everywhere cxien = everywhere nenie = nowhere nenien = nowhere -el tiel = so kiel = how iel = somehow cxiel = every way neniel = no way -es ties = that one's kies = whose ies = someone's cxies = everyone's nenies = no-one's -o tio = that tion = that kio = what kion = what io = something ion = something cxio = everything cxion = everything nenio = nothing nenion = nothing -om tiom = so much kiom = how much iom = some cxiom = all neniom = none -u tiu = that one tiun = that one kiu = who kiun = whom iu = someone iun = someone cxiu = everyone cxiun = everyone neniu = no-one neniun = no-one Correlatives (Ido): WHAT THAT SOME ANY NO EVERY PERSON qua/i (i)ta/i ulu/i irgu/i nulu/i omnu/i THING quo/i (i)to/i ulo/i irgo/i nulo/i omno/i PLACE ube ibe ulaloke irgaloke nulaloke omnaloke TIME kande lore ulatempe irgatempe nulatempe sempre WAY quale tale ule irge nule omne QUANTITY quanto tanto ulaquanto irgaquanto nulaquanto omnaquanto NOTE: Baza corresponds to the Esperanto Correlatives listed above. Ido and Mondlango Correlatives are listed only as a reference. http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/f_baza.gif ---- Ligamines, Links, Ligoj. >http://divinitychurch.tripod.com/interesperanto/